Clear Sky
by PeggiePatch
Summary: Alice sees her first in a vision. A very familiar scene. None of the top doctors could work out what's wrong with her. Except Carlisle. These symptoms are too familiar. Who is Jade? And how has she managed to get sucked into their world? Sumari sux. R
1. Alice's Dream

**Disclaimer: The majority of these characters do not belong to me, nor does the concept of the vampires in twilight.**

**first chapter is kinda short, they'll get longer. enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Alice POV**

She runs blindly through the street, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Please, Michael," she begs. Her voice is broken and she sounds tired and hurt. Her face is a mess, and her eyes are red and swollen, but still she cries.

"Jade, I have to go," I don't see where the voice comes from, but I see the pain on the girl - Jade's - face.

"Forever. You said you'd love me forever." Her voice has no accusation, just hurt.

"Well, I lied. I don't love you. I never did. Now just let me go!" His voice is ruthless and cruel, but there is something more to it. I can't work out what.

"Michael, please..." Pleading; begging; desperate. I wish I didn't have to watch any more of this.

Then, I hear footsteps, and I can tell by Jade's face that he has gone. There's something strange about how quickly he dissappears.

Jade begins walking down the street, aimlessly. She stares at the ground, and the tears don't stop falling. It begins to rain - heavily, but she doesn't react. She just keeps on walking.

She's small, and skinny. She has a big baggy black hoodie on, hiding most of her face. From what I can see, she is pretty. She has big dark eyes, and tanned skin. Her features are defined and proportional. She has dark brown hair falling in fron of her face. She looks young, about thirteen or fourteen. But behind the youthfulness is a maturity; this girl has experienced things in life.

It's dark outside, where is she going? Nowhere, it seems. She stops in an alleyway, clutching her stomach. She looks around, and sits down, leaning against a wall. That's when she falls, and lies in a crumpled heap in the alley floor.

"Jade?" I see him standing over her, but I can only see the back. He's tall, over six feet, and muscular. "I'm sorry, Jade," he whispers, the he dissapears.

Jade stirs in her sleep, and begins to speak, but I only hear small bits of what she's saying. "Michael, no don't go!...I love you...I need to tell you something...I'm not lying...Michael, please..." And, then she's silent and unmoving. I don't know if she's okay.

There's something all to familiar about this scene.

***

"Alice," Jasper nudges me. "Are you okay?"

"Uhh...I just had a weird dream, that's all," I shrug. I look around and smile, this scene is so much better than that of my dream. No dark, wet street. No crying girls, acting just a tad strangely. What was that dream all about?

No, instead I'm on a beach with the most amazing guy ever, enjoying the sun, relaxing and generally having an amazing time on holiday. I love Isle Esme. Me and Jasper have been here well over a month now. We hadn't planned to stay so long, but well, it can be difficult to leave... I remember Rose and Emmet stayed here over a year once.

Unsurprisingly, we've had an amazing time so far. The weather has been amazing so far. So different from wet, rainy forks. And best of all, there isn't a human in sight, so we don't have to hide. The sun shines everyday, and it's warm. Which I why we slept on the beach last night...well, the early hours of the morning anyway... Last people who stayed here were Bella and Edward. They clearly didn't sleep outside. I wpnder why they never mentioned they broke the bed...

"So, what are we doing today?" Jasper asks.

"Exploring," I grin.

"We went exploring yesterday?"

"So? We haven't explored everywhere yet!" I say, dragging Jasper to his feet. He rolls his eyes, and smirks.

"Okay then," he grins. "But we are not exploring tommorow!" I sigh. I like exploring.

We spend the day exploring, every inch of the jungle. There are monkeys and orang-utangs and snakes and bigger snakes and pumas. I like the monkeys best. They're so funny. We head back to the house and go inside.

"I'm tired," Jasper announces. "Can we just do something quiet tonight?"

"Watch a DVD?" I suggest, and he nods.

We settle down on the sofa, to watch the DVD. The wizard of Oz - it's one of my favourites. But tonight, I just can't get into it. There's something bothering me; the dream is bothering me, and I don't know why. Then, it dawns on me.

"It was a vision!" I exclaim, just as Dorothy meets the scarecrow.

"What?" Jasper asks.

"The dream!"

"What dream? What do you mean the dream was a vision?"

"The dream I had last night was a vision! Not a dream at all."

"But, Al, you were sleeping? You're always awake for your visions."

"Not this one. It was too real; too vivid. Clearer than my visions normally are, but a vision."

"How do you know it was a vision?" Jasper pauses the DVD, and turns around to face me.

"I just know. I know the differece between a dream and a vision!"

"I believe you. So, what was the vision of?"

"It was a girl..." I launch into the vision, describing every aspect. I can remeber it clearly.

"But why would you see that?" Jasper ponders.

"I have no idea," I shrug, and shake my head. "But, I don't know, Jazz, there was something really familiar about the dream."

"You don't say," Jasper says sarcastically, grinning.

"How do you mean?"

"You don't get why its familiar?" Jasper raises an eyebrow. I shake my head. "Well, that scene you just desdribed isn't exactly the same... But the way that girl, Jade was acting, and the guy...It was just like Bella and Edward, when Edward left..."

"You don't mean...?"

* * *

**An: hope you enjoed, thanks for reading, reveiw etc. :)**


	2. The Boy In The Woods

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, therefore the characters of Twilight do not belong to me.**

* * *

_I suppose I wasn't meant to see him. Nobody was. "It was supposed to be straightforward," he told me later. "Straight in. Straight out. It didn't work out quite how I planned..." I'd laughed about it at the time. At the time, I thought it worked out for the best. Now I'm not so sure..._

_I was in the hospital. My brother, Luke, was sick.. My parents are...overprotectve, to say the least. Anyway, we hadn't left the hospital in four days. Now, I was only too aware my brother was sick; and I was worried, but I was not about to put my whole life on hold. It was the start of my summer holidays, I didn't want to spend it in a horrible hospital._

_"I hate hospitals!" I told my mum. "Please, let me go home. I'll come and visit everyday."_

_"Jade, you heard the doctors," Mum said. "We don't know what's wrong with Luke, and you want us leave him? How can you be so selfish?"_

_"Me? I just want to go home. You can stay here, if you want."_

_"You're not staying at home alone."_

_"Like we don't have a house keeper," I rolled my eyes. My family are totally rich. So Mum said she'd think about it. _

_I couldn't stick it in the hospital so I went outside. It was just outside the town, and there was a huge hill with trees behind the hospital. I decided to go up and sit there. I was worried about my brother, and I needed time to think._

_That's where I saw Michael. He was running out of the hospital grounds, clutching a huge bag. He looked at me as he passed. I think he was going to run on, but then he stopped._

_"Are you okay?" he asked me._

_I wiped my eyes, and tried to smile. "Yeah...my brother is sick, I was just worried."_

_"I see," he sighed. "Is he in the hospital?" I nodded. "I hate those places." He shuddered._

_"I know, me too," I smiled. "Were you visiting someone?" I wiped my eyes again, crying was not a good look._

_"Huh?" he looked blank. "Oh yeah, I was..uh..visiting my..uncle, he's sick." And I knew he was lying, I can always tell when people are lying. I'm good at reading people. But I decided not to mention it, I let him think I believed him._

_"Well, I hope he gets better soon," I said._

_"Yeah, he's getting better," he shrugged. Then, he smiled at me. "So, what's your name?"_

_"Jade," I replied. "You?"_

_"Michael." He looked to be about eighteen, I guessed. He was tall, well over six feet, and very muscular. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie, jeans and black vans. His was incredibly pale, so pale I'd wonder if he was sick, but he looked too healthy. His eyes were dark, black almost. His hair was dark too, and longish. He was watching me, quite intently; seriously. I couldn't begin to describe properly what he looked like; how amazing he looked. He was the best looking guy I had ever seen. No exxageration._

_"So, you from around here?" I asked. Please say yes, I thought. Please say yes._

_"Naw," he said. "I...travel around." He was hiding something. But what?_

_"Oh right, cool," I said. "I live down in the town. So, where are you coming here from?"_

_"Umm, I've just been travelling around the US," he shrugged. _

_"Oh. You staying here long?"_

_"I don't know yet."_

_"You should stay a while," I smiled. "It's really nice around this time of year."_

_"I'll bet it is."_

_"So, how long have you been travelling for?"_

_"A few years," he said quickly. Too quickly, I thought._

_"You don't look old enough to have been travelling around that long," I grinned at him._

_"Three years. I'm nineteen." It was an innocent enought statement. So why did I think he was lying?_

_"I'm seventeen," I said, and he raised an eyebrow. "I know, I look wayy younger." I'm lucky if I pass for fourteen. He'll never believe I'm seventeen, I thought. Rightly so, as well. I added two years to my age. I was 15. But if he didn't believe me, he didn't comment. There was a silence, so I asked him, "What made you decide to start travelling?"_

_"I've nothing else to do," he said, and laughed to himself. "I didn't want to go back to school, and there was nothing for me at home. So, I just got the hell out of there, and have been travelling since. Not just America, Europe too."_

_"I'd love to go to Europe!" I said. "Where abouts were you?"_

_"Italy, France, Britain, Ireland, Spain, all over really."_

_"That sounds amazing!"_

_"It was," he grins. He has the cutest smile, I thought._

_"Where are you going next?"_

_"Dunno yet," he laughed. "Wherever I feel like."_

_"That is so cool," I said, enviously. I wished I could just leave like that._

_"Yeah," he paused. "Get's a bit lonely though..." He looked away, then he turned around, really suddenely. "It was nice to meet you, Jade, but I have to go." _

_"Where too?" I was being nosy, I know, but I didn't want him to leave yet. I liked talking to hot guys._

_He sat down beside me. "You ask a lot of questions," he grinned._

_"You inspire a lot of questions," I smirked. "Running out of the back of a hospital, going nowhere, came from nowhere..."_

_"Okay, point taken," he laughed. "Although, this is coming from the girl hiding outside the back of the hospital."_

_"I wanted to be alone."_

_"Okay, I'll go then," he got up to leave._

_"No!" Okay, that came out a bit too...desperate. "I changed my mind about being alone," I grinned._

_"Fine, I'll stay," he laughed, sitting down beside me again. Then he became more serious. "So, what's wrong with your brother?"_

_"I dunno. He's really sick; a temperature; can't keep anything down; lost a lot of weight; complains about being in pain when he's conscience. The doctors don't know what's wrong."_

_"That's awful. How old is he?"_

_"Nine."_

_"Do you have any other brothers or sister?"_

_"Rosie. She's two. What about you?"_

_He was silent for a minute, then he shrugged. "No." But something told me this guy wasn't an only child. He looked at me, then at the hospital. "I hope your brother is okay."_

_"Me too," I said. I blinked furiously, trying to hold back tears. Why did I have to cry so easily? He noticed, of course he did. He put his arm around me, and I didn't say anything. We just sat there, in silence; virtual stanger; him holding me while I cried._

_"I'm sorry," I sniffed, wiping my eyes. _

_"Don't be," he said. "I don't mind."_

_"This is so embarassing!"_

_"Don't worry about it," Michael said. Even then, he cared about me._

_I didn't say anything, and the silence that followed was just a little bit awkward. _

_"I probably have to go," I said, sighing. "Do you have a mobile number?"_

_He hesitated, then produced a phone from his bag. "Yeah," he grinned. "If it's as nice as you claim it is around here, I might as well know someone if I'm staying."_

_I couldn't hide my delight. "Cool," I said, and we exchanged numbers, then I started walking back down to the hospital. I turned around and he was walking up the hill. Weird, I thought._

_There was something bothering me as I walked back into the hospital. Michael said had implied he didn't know anyone here; he said I would ve the only person he knew._

_But, surely he had family here, if he was visiting his uncle._

_There was definately something strange about that guy._

* * *

**An: hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading, reveiw etc. :)**


	3. Coincidence

**Disclaimer: I've never quite understood the necessity of these things.**

* * *

**Carlise POV**

"Bye," I kiss my wife Esme on the cheek, and head out to work - same as I do everyday. The drive to the hospital takes me twenty minutes. I work as a surgeon. I have a lot of qualifications, so I like some variety when I move to a new area.

"Good morning, ," the receptionist, Carla smiles at me.

"Good morning, Carla," I reply.

"Dr Shepherd wanted to talk to you," she tells me. "In his office, as soon as you are available."

"Okay, thank you. Did he explain why?"

"No, he didn't say."

"Strange," I say, more to myself, as I head down to his office. I have nothing but paperwork until the afternoon, and I'm curious as to what this could be about.

I knock on the door, and walk in after being called in. "You asked to see me?"

"Yes," John nods. "There's a case over in the City hospital, a girl has been brought in, and nobody knows what's wrong with her."

"I see. And you thought I might know?"

"Well, you see Carlisle, I'm not sure of what experience you've had in the past. The doctors over there are baffled. They want us to explain the case to everyone. They're hoping someone might have seen it before."

"Okay then. So, what is it?"

"An adolelescent girl was brought in unconscience a fortnight ago.. She's in an awful condition; throwing up blood; can't eat any food; cold; she looks ready to die."

"And they can't find anything?"

"Well, there's more," John coughs. "Her stomach is swelling. A lot of the symptons at first appeared to be consistent with pregnancy."

I gulp, this doesn't sound good. "And she's not pregnant?"

"Well, her stomach has been swelling at an alarming rate. If she were pregnant, you would estimate her to be about six months along, but two weeks ago her stomach was virtually flat. It can't be pregnancy, it's just weirdly similar."

It has to be a coincidence, it has to be. "Has there been an x-ray taken?"

"No," John pauses. "They've tried...but for some reason the equipiment won't work on her. They can't see what's happening."

"Okay," I take a deep breath in.

"I'm guessing you've never seen anything like this?" John asks.

Oh, I have. I've seen a case all too similar to this before. But I can't tell him that. "No," I lie. "No, I haven't."

"Okay," John sighs. "Well, I'm sorry I've taken up your time, Carlisle."

"Don't worry about it," I say. I'm about to leave, but I turn around. "John, you couln't inform me if there are any updates to this case, could you?"

John looks puzzled, but he shrugs. "No bother."

***

I have to get the girl out of that hospital, I think, as I drive home at seven o' clock that evening. But I've got to consult my family first. This decision is going to majorly impact all of us. The drive home takes longer than usual. I reach the house just before half seven, and I walk in.

Renesmee is sitting on the stairs, on the phone. She six years old now, although she looks about seventeen. She looks just like Bella and Edward.

"Hi Carlisle," she says, as I walk in.

"Hi Nessie," I say. "Can you come into the sitting room, please? I need to talk to you all."

"Okay," she looks confused. "Annie, I'll call you back, 'kay?"

I gather up the rest of my family, and they sit in the living room, looking confused. "Another doctor called me into his office today..." I begin.

***

**Bella's POV**

"We need to get to this girl," I gasp. "Before..." I stop.

"But, what are we going to do?" Rosalie asks.

"Take her in, look after her until..." I look over at my daughter. She staring wide eyed at us all.

"And then what?" Rosalie again. "Do we make her one of us as well?"

"That's up to her," Carlisle shrugs. "But I suppose its a strong possibility."

"And if she doesn't want to be a vampire?" Renesmee asks. "What about...?" She stops.

"Well, we'll look after him, or her," Rosalie says, matter of factly. Of course she would say that. She's like a second mother to Renesmee.

"When this girl learns the danger she's in she may not want to keep it..." Carlisle looks almost apologetic.

"You can't!" Renesmee exclaims. She's horrified.

Emmett looks thoughtful, and Edward nods. "I think you're all missing the obvious," Emmett says. We all look at him. "Has nobody wondered what happened this girl? How..it happened?"

"Well, sweetie," Rose smirks, "when a man and a woman.."

"I know how it happens!" Emmett rolls his eyes. "Thing is, it wasn't exactly a man, was it?"

Oh right. Now we catch on, now we realise what he's getting at. Who was the man? And what was he thinking? A human. I almost laugh at my own hypocrisy.

"We need to find this asshole," Rosalie says angrily.

"Asshole?" Emmett raises his eyebrow. "You're gonna offend Eddie!" He laughs to himself.

"He left that girl," Rosalie says, without a trace of amusement. "She could die, and he just left her!"

"Oh. Right," Emmett looks emmarassed.

"I agree," Carlisle says. "We do need to find him, whoever he is. Before the Volturi get to him. But first, we need to get to that girl."

"Right," Edwrad nods.

"It'd be helpful if Alice was here," Esme says. "Then may be she could see something..."

"Alice wouldn't be able to see anything," I remind her.

"So, who's coming with me?" Carlisle aks. "I'll need to get her some supplies."

"I'll come," I volunteer. I think I'll be the best person to explain what's happening to her.

"I'm coming to," Rose says.

"Me and Emmett will go to," Edward suggests. "Esme can stay here with Nessie."

"Right," Carlisle grimances. "Come on."

***

**Nessie's POV**

I hate the way I always have to stay at home. I could easily come to. And I do not need someone to look after me. I hate the way they treat me like I'm a kid. Hello, I'm seventeen. The same age as most of them. But I'm half human, they like to tell me. Conveniently forgetting I'm half vampire as well. So annoying.

Everyone leaves, and its just me and Esme.

"So, what do you think about all of this?" Esme asks me.

"Dunno," I shrug. "It's weird."

"I just feel awful for that poor girl," Esme sighs. Always concerned. "Anyway, I'm going to ring Alice and Jasper, tell them what's going on."

"Okay," I say.

I head upstairs to my bedroom. I love my room. The walls are a neutral cream colour, but I have loads of posters of all my favourite bands, singers and actors. My bed is so comfortable. I have a walk in wardobe, stocked with the most amazing clothes. Courtesy of Alice, of course. There's a stereo, a TV, a desk, a bookshelf, my piano and my guitar. And all my CDs and DVDs. My friends are so jealous.

Speaking of friends, I grab my mobile to ring Jacob. He's back in Forks, to visit his family and the pack. He's coming back here next week, he'll probably want to know about our new addition to the family.

"Hey Jake," I say, when he answers.

"Hi Nessie!" I brighten up when I hear his voice. Jake is my best friend. He's always been there for me.

"So, what's up?" I ask.

"Nothing much. You?"

"Me personally? Not so much. But..." I tell him everything that's happened today.

"Wow," he says, finally.

"I know," I laugh.

We talk for a while longer; about the girl, about life in general. I miss Jake so I do. I always feel so much better when he's around me. I like him; I like him as more than a friend. But I'm just a kid to him. He's a totally hot werewolf. What would he want with me?

That's when I hear the door open.

"Gotta go," I say. "They're back."

* * *

**An: hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading, reveiw etc. :)**


	4. Sleepwalker

**Disclaimer: I've never quite understood the necessity of these things.**

* * *

_For as long as I can remember, I've sleepwalked. Sleeptalked as well. I remember when I was five I waking up outside in the wendy house. The wendy house at Grandma's. She lives five blocks away. That's when my parents had to start locking me in my bedroom._

_I struggled to get to sleep that night. Wondering about the mysterious boy, Michael, I had met. Worrying about my brother. The silentness creeped me out. But I must have gotten to sleep, because I woke up. Outside the hospital._

_The housekeeper, Rachel, must have forgotten to lock the door._

_I woke up feeling confused and disorientated. I couldn't remember how I'd gotten there, what I'd been dreaming about, why I was there. All I knew was the hospital was a half an hour walk away from my house. Great, now I'd have to walk back. The sensible thing would be to go into the hospital, and get one of my parents to give me a lift home. But they'd kill me, and I wouldn't be allowed to stay at home on my own anymore. So, I'd walk home, and get into bed and nobody would know I'd ever left._

_Stupid, I know.__ It was dark. I was alone. But I'd done this before. I started walking, keeping my head down. Did I have my phone? I checked my pockets. Good, I did. Sleeping Jade isn't a total idiot! I checked the time. Half two. Great... There was some money left on it too. Good. I kept walking, quickly, but not enough to draw attention to myself._

_"Jade?" Oh shit. Not good. I looked up to see who had recognised me._

_"Michael?!" The guy I met earlier that day. Because that's not totally weird..._

_"Jade, what are you doing out at this time?" Michael asked. He sounded worried. _

_"I could ask the same thing," I grinned. I took a quick check at my outfit. Sleeping Jade had picked out a black hoodie and red skinny jeans. Not bad. Sleeping Jade could pick out decent clothes, at least. I hoped Sleeping Jade straightened her hair, and put on make up. _

_Michael frowned. "Seriously, it's like half two, and you're out walking..? Dude, that isn't safe!"_

_"I know," I shrugged. "I didn't mean too. I sleepwalk."_

_"Where do you live?" Michael asked incredously._

_"Umm, about 20 minutes away," I laughed, and Michael looked at me like I was insane. "Yeah, I sleepwalk quite far. Mum and Dad generally have to lock me in my room! Except, they weren't there tonight..." I trailed off._

_"Okay then," Michael said. "Well come on, I think you should probably go home."_

_"Yeah," I said. "And what about you? You can look at me like I'm mental for being out this late, but at least I've an excuse!"_

_He laughed. "Um, yeah. I...couldn't sleep." It sounded like a lie, but I knew he was telling the truth. Sort of._

_"Okay," I raised an eyebrow. "Well, I have to get home, so, I'll like, see you around?"_

_"Well, you do appear to be stalking me," he replied, smirking. "And, if you think I'm letting you walk home on your own..."_

_"I can look after myself!"_

_"Whatever, I'm still walking you home."_

_"And how do I know I can trust you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "You might be a rapist..."_

_"I might be," he agreed. "You'll just have to take that risk."_

_"Not if I phone the police."_

_"I don't think you'll do that." He folded his arms, and smirked._

_"Why's that then?" I aksed, defiantly._

_"Because then your mum and dad won't let you stay at home."_

_"How...?" I paused. "How'd you know my mum and dad didn't want me staying home alone?...sort of..."_

_"Meh," Michael shrugged. "I guessed." Okay, there was definately something weird about this guy. Weird, but trustworthy..._

_"Okay," I shrugged. "Come on...stalker." Michael didn't respond, he just grinned and walked beside me and we headed off in the direction of home. "So, Michael," I said. "How long are you staying here for?"_

_"Dunno yet," he shrugged. " 'Til I get bored, I guess."_

_"How long will that be?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Want me to show you around?" I suggested innocentily. Michael shrugged._

_"If you want," he said. "If you're not to busy?"_

_"I'm sure I can fit you into my busy schedule!"_

_"Thanks," Michael grinned._

_We talked all the way home, and the twenty minutes flew in far too quickly. It seemed like only a minute had passed before we were standing outside my front door. I noticed Michael raise his eyebrow at my house. What can I say? It's pretty big. Five bedrooms, two sitting rooms, a kitchen, dining room, study, spare room, conservatory and games room. The rooms weren't small either. The outside of the house was simple enough, it was the interior that was fancy, but Michael couldn't see that. The gfront garden was pretty small as well, but the back garden was huge. We lived in the suburbs of a pretty small town._

_"Well, this is me," I said, when I reached my gate._

_"Okay then."_

_"Thanks for walking me home, Michael."_

_"No bother. See you around?"_

_"Yeah...Wait!"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Where are you going now." Michael shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "Dude, it's three am. Don't you have somewhere to stay?"_

_"I do," Michael said, quickly. He was totally lying. "Anyway, see you around. Night, Jade."_

_"Night." I walked slowly up the pathway and onto the doorstep. I turned to wave goodbye, but he was gone. I opened the door gently, and locked it shut behind me. Then, I tiptoed up the stairs until I reached the door to my bedroom. I opened by bedroom door, switched on the light and closed my door behind me. Then I changed into my pyjamas, and lay in bed, thinking about my incredibly weird night._

_***_

**_Hey!  
U still want me 2 show u around? ;)  
im not busy. lol  
tb x_**

_I clicked the send button. I hadn't bumped into Michael in the past few days, but we had texted a couple of times. Nothing major, just a few 'wats ups' and 'nm's. He took a while to text back._

_**Sure, sounds fun.  
**__**Towerhill Mall at two?  
I know that place!  
lol tb :)**_

_I texted back saying that would be okay, then tried to find something to wear. Eventually, I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans with pink stars, a pink vest top, black cardigan and pink converse. I fixed my hair - straightening it and tying it into two pigtails. Then I put on a little foundation, mascara, lipgloss and eyeliner and I was ready to leave._

_Towerhill Mall is pretty small, but it has some good shops. I arrived at ten past two. I'm the girl who's always late for everything. I looked around and saw Michael sitting on a bench towards the centre of the shopping centre. I walked down towards him._

_"Hey," I said. "Sorry I'm late.." I didn't really have an excuse, to be honest._

_"Hi Jade," Michael didn't seem to mind, he was smiling. But there was something else, he looked...uncomfortable...to be here._

_"So anyway, a tour..." I smiled. I had no idea where we would go, there isn't really much in this town._

_"Yeah, I'm fascinated," he said, laughing. " 'Cos there doesn't seem to be all that much going on around here..."_

_"Yeah, not too much happens," I agreed. "But I promised I'd show you around, so lets go."_

_"Okay then," Michael shrugged, and got up. We headed over towards the door, and I tried to decide where to go. What is there to show? _

_We walked aimlessly around the town for a couple of hours, not going anywhere in particular. I showed Michael all there was to see: the other mall, the park, the pool, the station, the schools, the cafes. Like I said, there's nothing to see._

_"So whereabouts are you staying?" I asked, as we sat down in Starbucks._

_"What...?" Michael looked seriously flustered. "Oh right, umm..." I raised an eyebrow. "Just in the hotel." He was lying. He was totally lying._

_"Right," I smiled. "So, what are you getting?"_

_"Oh nothing. I'm not hungry." _

_"Right," I shrugged. "Okay then."_

_That's when my mobile rang. My mum._

_"Jade?" she said, and I could hear the panic in her voice._

_"What?"_

_"I think you better get up to the hospital!"_

* * *

**An: that was kinda crap but anyway, thanks for reading, please please please reveiw!**


	5. The Girl

**An: sorry, i suck at updating, altho my internet was gone for quite some time... anyway, its almost the holidays and updates will be better then, i promise. :)**

**Disclaimer: I've never quite understood the necessity of these things.**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"Come on, let's go," I say to Jasper. We are on the beach.

"Why? It's nice out here," Jasper replies.

"Stay if you want, but Esme is about to ring. I think I should answer." Visions are useful. Jasper sighs and gets up. We head back to the house. It's almost six o' clock but the sun is still shining brightly in the sky. If we were human, we'd totally be burning right now. Instead, we're just sparkling. I head into the house, but the phone isn't ringing yet. Well, visions aren't totally accurate. I can't work out why she wants to ring me.

Next thing, I see Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlise speeding down the motorway in my porsche! I don't know what they're saying. They pull into...the city hospital? I see them running round the back, then the vision stops. Try as I might, I can't see them anymore. Weird.

"That must be why Esme is going to ring me..." I said vaguely.

"What?" Jasper rolled his eyes, used to my visions.

"Everyone but Esme and Nessie are going to the hospital..." I shrug.

Jaspers eyes widen. "What for?"

"No idea," I shrug again, then I grin. "May be some sort of 'bring your kids to work day?' Why weren't we invited?" I laugh, and Jasper rolls his eyes. Then, I am serious. "But seiously, Jazz, it was weird. They were speeding down the motorway in the dark. And it was the City Hospital..."

"Did you see anything else?" Jasper asks curiously.

"No," I pause, frowning. "It was weird. They sneaked in round the hospital, then the visions stopped. Totally. I tried, but I couldn't see them anymore."

*******

**Jasper's POV**

Three hours later, and Esme has yet to ring. Me and Alice sit out on the balcony, looking over the island. It's really beautiful island, and the sun is beggining to set on the horizon. It gices the island a strange sort of orange glow. I swear, we must have explored the entire island by now, but I could stay here forever.

It's so much easier here. We're never bored. It's fun. I'm with Alice, and I don't need anyone or anything else to be happy. Pluse, there are no humans here. I've basically got my thirst under control, but it's still annoying. I don't know how Bella does it. Although, I suppose she's not really a newborn anymore, is she?

"Want to watch a DVD?" Alice asks. She's insisting we stay here while we wait on the phone call. God, why didn't we bring cellphones? She thinks its important, but for some reason she can't get a decent vision on it.

Settling down to watch a DVD reminds me of the night a few weeks ago when Alice had her weird dream/vision thing. "Al, did you ever see anything else with that guy and girl in it?" I ask her.

Alice frowns. "No, I've looked, but I can't see anything else with her in it. And I never saw the guy properly, so it's hard to get a vision of him. I'm beggining to think may be it was just a dream after all..."

"May be," I say. I don't know what to think, I didn't see it. I don't have visions.

Right then the phone rings. I jump, I wasnt expecting that. Alice jumps up to answer it, and sprints out to the phone. I smile, she's so eager to hear this news. I go out into the kitchen, so I can listen as well. Alice doesn't need to put the phone on loudspeaker- we an bothe hear it fine.

"Hello," Alice says nearvously. "Esme, what's going on?"

"Hello Alice. Jasper," Esme replies kindly, as always. "I'm not sure how to put this, it's kind of complicated story."

"Has it got something to do with everyone going the hospital?"

"You saw that? Hmm, yes. I don't suppose you saw anything about...the girl...did you?"

"What girl?" Alice is confused. I am too, I wish Esme would elaborate more.

"No, you wouldn't have, would you?" Esme says, vaguely.

"Esme, seriously, what are you talking about?!" Alice exclaims. I calm her down, there's no point in getting agiatated.

"Okay, just listen a minute okay?" Esme says, calmly. She adds, "No interruptions," presumbly for Alice's benefit.

"Okay," we both agree to this, anxious to find out what's happening.

"Right," Esme takes a deep breath. "Carlisle heard today in work about a young girl in the City hospital. She was very sick, dying almost, and nobody could work out what was wrong-"

"OH MY GOD! Did Carlisle make her one of us?!" Alice exclaims, forgetting the no interruptions rule. I can't tell if she thinks this is good or bad, and in all honestly, I can't tell what I think either. It's probably not a good idea. I indicate to Alice to be quiet and let Esme finish.

"No, he didn't," Esme says, and I can't help but breath a sigh of relief. "But he might. If she wants..."

"Esme, you can't tell her about us!"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she already knows," Esme says, laughing, but without humor. "Look, let me finish. Anyway, nobody had ever seen this girls symptoms before, but may be you might have heard of them? Pale, sickly, vomiting blood, cold, broken ribcage, bloated stomach..."

I don't get it, but Alice gasps. Her mouth opens wide, and she stares at me in horror. I stare blankly back - these symptoms don't sound familiar to me...

"Bloated stomach as in a huge swollen stomach?" Alice asks, and Esme agrees. Alice looks at me, but I still don't understand. She rolls her eyes. "Swollen stomach?" She raises an eyebrow, then speaks to Esme again. "I'm guessing her stomach became huge in the past few weeks?"

"Yes," Esme sighs. "The doctors said her symtoms were totally consistent with pregnancy...if it wasn't for the speed..."

And then realization dawns on me. Of course... Of course I've seen these symptoms before...of course Alice couldn't see the girl... it all makes sense now...

"So, what are we doing then?" Alice asks, worried.

"Well, I suppose we're going to help her until..." Esme falters. "If she wants to keep it that is..." I can tell from her voice that Esme doesn't like this scenario. She is very motherly. She continues, "If she want to be one of us, well, we don't have much choice, do we? And if not, then we'll look after him or her. Rose won't mind, I'm sure. But for now, we're going to concentrate on keeping the girl alive. Carlisle has gone to the hospital to take her to our home."

"Do we know anything about her?" I ask.

"Nothing at all," Esme says. "Another thing, we need to find out who the vampire is. Leaving her in that state..."

"You're right," Alice says after a pause. Silence again.

"Well, look, I'll let you go," Esme says. "There's nothing else we can do tonight. They've just pulled the car in, I need to see what's going on."

"Of course," I say. "And there'll be no point in calling again..."

***

**Alice's POV**

I glance out the window at the clouds below me. It looks like a huge white blanket. The clouds at home are rarely white. They're usually gray, or black. I look over at Jasper, sitting beside me. He smiles reassuringly. Almost everyone else on the crowded plane is asleep. The plane is small, with little room, and lots of people. It's all we could get on short notice. I know Jasper is struggling, and I take his hand sympathetically.

We haven't spoken about why we're going home - we haven't even mentioned it. It's like the pink elephant, neither of us want to bring it up. There's so much worries and anxieties that go along with the...pink elephant.

How did..it..happen? Was it like Bella, Edward and Nessie? Or like Nahuel? And where is_ he_? Will she want to keep it? Will she be able to? Will she want to be one of us? What if she doesn't? Are the Volturi going to come back....?

"Alice, Alice," Jasper interrupts my thought, and pulls me closer to him. "Relax." And I do. It's not like I have a choice, when my husband can control my emotions.

"I'm just a bit apprehensive," I say nearvously. "About..." I falter off, not wanting to mention the pink elephant...

"I know," Jasper sighs. "I know." There's silence for a while, and I can tell that Jasper is thinking about something.

"What is it?" I ask concerned.

"I was thinking," he says quietly, choosing his words carefully. "You know your vision/dream thingy? The girl and the guy....and I was saying it was similar to Edward and Bella? Well, she's not the only girl who similar to Bella, is she?"

"You don't mean...?" I gasp, my eyes widen.

"It's the same girl."

* * *

**An: Hope u enjoyed, thanks for reading and please reveiw lol :)**


	6. Coma

**An: Updates will be more regualar eventually :)**

**Disclaimer: The characters you read about in twilight? The concept of twilight? Not mine. Everythign else? Mine :D**

* * *

_"Mum," I rushed into the hospital, where she was waiting for me in the foyer. "Mum, what's going on? Is it Luke?" I struggled not to cry; not to get hysterical. My mum looked at me and sighed._

_"Jade," she said quietly, "Come here. I think you better sit down." She lead me to the waiting room, and I sat down on the uncomfortable, shabby sofa. My mum's eyes were bloodshot, her face tearstained. There were heavy bags beneath her eyes, and she seemed to ahve gained a hundred wrinkles since the last time I saw her. She was wearing a pair of old gray sweats, an old white shirt and a black cardigan. She had no make-up on, and her hair was tied back into a greasy ponytail. What had happened to my glamorous mother, who cared about her appearance?_

_I looked around the waiting room, at the faces of strangers, waiting. There were five other people. An old woman in her seventies, a middle-aged man, a young woman with a small son and a man in his thirties. They all had the same expression on their face: a mixture of boredom and dread. They were trying not to watch my mum and I, but I could see their eyes boring into us like lasers._

_"Mum?" I said reluctantly. "What is it?"_

_"It's Luke," she said, slowly, her eyes brimming with tears. "He..he slipped into a coma this morning. And then...they...the doctors had to put him on a life-support machine..."_

_I felt my world crumbling around me. My hear literally stopped beating for a second. I couldn't see, I couldn't breath. I was oblivious to everything going on around me. All I could see were images flashing around in my head. Pictures of my little brother throughout his life. Mixed with pictures of how I imagined him now, unconscience in a hospital bead, surrounded by machines._

_"Jade! Jade!" My mum's words brought me back to reality, and I realised I'd fallen to the ground. I hadn't been aware I was crying, but I now realised my face was a mess of tears. I wiped my eyes and tried to breath in; tried to compose myself._

_"Can...Can I see him?" I asked, when I re-gained the ability to speak._

_"Yes, but Jade..I'm not sure if you should.."_

_"Where is he?" I demanded to know. My brother was being kept alive by a machine- I needed to see him._

_"Come on," she sighed, and lead me towards the stairs. I knew we were headed to the childrens ward - I'd been in this hospital enough times over the past few weeks. But Luke wasn't in the room with all the sick kids. He wasn't even in the usual isolation room. He was at the furthest end of the corridor, in a small isolated room. There was a glass window and I could see inside._

_I could barely make out Luke's face under all the breathing apparatus and wires. His dark brown hair was wet, the fever hadn't run down then. There were wires sticking to his chest, I couldn't make sense of it. He looked so small and fragile in the hospital bed, and I felt an overwhelming urge to protect him._

_My Dad was sitting on the chair beside him, just watching. He looked tired and stressed, like my mum. He was wearing the same suit he'd been wearing for days. I could tell he'd been crying. I hadn't seen my Dad cry before. I smiled tentatively when I saw he was holding Luke's hand. On the other side, Rosie was sitting on the seat, swinging her legs over the edge, and clutching a teddy. Rachel, our housekeeper, must have gotten her ready. Her blonde hair was in two short braids. She had a long sleeved pink jumper on, underneath a blue pinafore. I could tell she was confused, her small face was struggling to make sense of what was going on._

_I opened the door, and walked in._

_"Hello Jade," Rosie beamed. She had recently gotten quite good at talking. "I'm wait for Luke to stop being asleep, so we can play. Daddy not say why Luke always asleep."_

_"Hi Rosie," I stuggled to smile. "Is Luke still asleep? Luke is a little bit sick at the minute, but he'll get better soon, Rosie, I promise. Then you can play with him all the time."_

_"Ok," she smiled, unfazed. I wished I could be as innocent as her, and not understand what was going on. I wished I could be as oblivious as my baby sister. She jumped off the chair, and ran and hugged me tightly. "You play?"_

_"In a minute, Rosie. I'll take you to the park, okay?" I thought she probably needed to get out of this environment, and so did I. It wouldn't do me- or Luke- any good to stay here. I might as well be useful to one of my sibligngs. I looked over at Luke, and blinked back tears. It had been almost a month since I'd seen Luke running around playing, the way a nine year old boy should be. I remembered how his shouting used to irritate me- I would have given anything to hear him now._

_"I love you," I whispered. "Get better." I wiped a tear from my eye, then took my sister by the hand, and we headed towards the door._

_"Wait," my Mum said timidly. "Jade, I...I don't think...Don't keep telling Rosie that..that Luke will wake up... He might not.." Her lower lip trembled, then she collapsed onto my Dads shoulder, sobbing loudly._

_"I know," I replied, my heart breaking. "But we have to be optimistic. And she's just a baby- I only wanted to reassure her. I don't want her to be upset."_

_"I know, Jade," Dad sighed. "Don't worry." But it was hard not to worry, when my little brother was lying in a hospital bed, inches away from death._

_When I reached the foyer, I was surprised to see Michael sitting in the waiting room. I didn't think he would wait. He got up and walked towards me when he saw me coming._

_"Is he okay?" he asked, and his concern was real._

_"No," I said honestly. "He's in a coma, on a life-support machine." I was surprised that the words came out so matter of a fact, that they came out without tears. Michael looked genuinely concerned and upset._

_"That's awful," he said. Then he looked down at Rosie. "And who have we here? What's your name, then?"_

_"I'm Rosie," she said proudly. "I'm two." She held up two fingers to demonstrate this, and Michael and I laughed._

_Michael came to the park with us, and we chatted as Rosie played. It did her good to do something fun. She was in good form, chatty, playful and even a little hyper. I bought her ice cream, and dinner in Burger King. We went back to the hospital to say good-night to Luke, Mum and Dad, and then we headed back home. Rachel was there, of course. I took Rosie up to her bedroom, and got her ready for bed. I read The Three Bears to her, it's her favourite story._

_"Night- night, Rosie," I said, kissing her forehead. "Now, go to sleep."_

_"I not want to go asleep," she said, defiantly._

_I sighed. "But Rosie, you need to go to sleep."_

_"Luke asleep," she said, and my heart broke when I saw she was on the verge of tears. "Luke always asleep. I not want be always asleep, like Luke."_

_"You won't be always asleep, like Luke," I said, tears trickling down my cheek. "Luke is sick, but you're not sick, you're okay, so you will wake up."_

_She gave a huge yawn, and being the trusting child she was, she smiled. "Okay. Night night, Jade." I got up and walked out, closing the door softly behind me. She was already sleeping._

_When I went downstairs, I noticed that Michael was still standing out on the doorstep. It was a little bit weird, that he'd waited on me all day, but I was glad of his company._

_"Don't you get tired?" I grinned, stepping out on the doorstep. He'd been standing there nearly half an hour._

_"Not really," he replied, smirking. _

_"Want to go for a walk?" I asked. It was half seven, and although it wasn't overly sunny, it was bright, and fairly warm._

_"Okay," Michael nodded, and as we were walking, he slipped his hand in mine. I pulled away, not out of discomfort, but out of shock. His hand was so cold...it was freezing to the touch. __"I'm sorry," he said, worriedly._

_"No, it's fine," I said, and I took his hand again. It was cold, but at the same time, it was nice. I liked walking along, hand in hand with him. I felt safe and secure. I hadn't felt secure in a while._

_"You're sister's a handful, isn't she?" Michael joked._

_"She can be," I laughed. "But she's a really nice little kid. Not spoilt. Thanks, by the way. For staying with us today."_

_"Don't mention it," Michael said, embarassed._

_"I mean it," I insisted. "You really made today a lot easier."_

_"Well, I like spending time with you," Michael shrugged._

_"Yeah, 'cos you've seen me what- three times?" I teased, laughing._

_"And I really enjoyed those three times," he grinned. "Hopefully there'll be some more...?" He raised an eyebrow._

_"Hopefully," I nodded, smiling genuinely, for the first time in hours. I studied his face. It was amazing. Every feature was flawless, from his narrow lips, to his sky-blue eyes. Blue eyes? I could have sworn they were black...I decided I was imagining things. I must have been staring at him a little too intensely, becuase he coughed awkwardly. I looked away, embarassed._

_"Tommorow?" he suggested, and I tried to conceal my delight._

_"Keen?" I shrugged. "Tommorow's fine. So, are you planning on staying long then?"_

_"Well, I did say I stay in places where I find some interesting. Something that makes me want to stay..." His face was suggestive. He was talking about me! Me!_

_"So, is that a yes or a no?" I asked, already anticipating the answer._

_"What do you think?" Michael leaned forward, and tilted his head towrds mine. I closed my eyes instinctively, and leaned towards him. His lips were cold against mine. When Michael kissed me, I momentarily forgot all my worries. All I could think about was that moment, was me and him._

* * *

**An: Hope u enjoyed, thanks for reading and please reveiw lol :)**


	7. Meeting Jade

**An: Updates will be more regualar eventually :)**

**Disclaimer: If anyone is wondering whether I own Twilight, they really aren't very smart...lol**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I jump out of the car, and open the door. Bella helps the girl out. She's tired, and scared. She hasn't told us much. Her name is Jade Miller. She's fifteen. When we got to the hospital, she was unconscience. We needed to use blood to revive her. We told her we were vampires, and we could help her. She didn't ask us to elaborate. She followed us out to the car. She fell asleep and we didn't wake her, until we arrived home again. We walk in the door, with Esme and Nessie watching anxiously. Nobody says anything, and we lead Jade into the sitting room. She lies down on the sofa.

"So, you guys are vampires too?" she asks. Her voice is weak. "I though Mi-...I didn't realise there were more of you. So close to me."

"To be honest, we thought we were the only ones here," Edward says, angrily. I notice the girl's eyes well up, and I realise quickly why Edward is angry.

"Bella," I say. "Sheild her." If the girl want to talk, she can. It's not fair that Edward is reading her mind, when she doesn't know he can. I hate Edwards mind-reading. Bella has a permanent sheild over me now. Over most of us, in fact.

"So, you know about vampires then?" Emmett asks her. She nods.

"Yeah, I know a bit," she shrugs. "I know there's one inside me." She breaks down in tears.

"It's not a vampire," Nessie sits down beside the girl. "It's a half vampire. The baby will be strong like a vampire, and it craves blood. But it can eat food, and it has a heartbeat. Also, it grows super-quick. I'm six and half," she adds, grinning slightly.

Jade's eyes widen, realising what Nessie means. "Are you half-vampire?!" She's smart. Catches on quickly.

"Yeah," Nessie nods. "My name is Renessmee by the way. Or Nessie. Edward and Bella are my mum and dad." She points at them, in case Jade doesn't know who they are.

"But..." Jade looks confused. "Are you both...I thought you two were both vampires?"

"We are," Bella exclaims. "Edward changed me, after I had Nessie."

"Changed you? You mean, he made you a vampire? Why?"

"I was dying, Jade," Bella explains, cautiously. "You realise your sick, right?" She pauses, and I know this is difficult for her to explain. Carlisle steps in to help.

"There's no easy way to put this, Jade," he says. "So, I'm just going to come right out and say it. Having this baby could kill you. The only way to save your life, is to make you a vampire."

Jade looks thoughful for a minute. "So it's vampire or death?" she asks, bluntly. She continues, with no hesitation, "Well, that's easy. I want to be a vampire." I look at her, surprised. Who could choose this life so easily? I know I wouldn't choose it. But when the only other option is death? I'm not sure what decision I would make. And then, Jade says something, which can only make me admire her decision. "Well, I can't choose death, can I? I have other responsibilities. I need to look after my baby. May be your life is difficult, but I'm not going to abandon the baby."

"If you're sure," Carlisle says, and then he begins to tell her all about her pregnancy, her baby and life as a vampire.

***

**Alice's POV**

"How much will that be?" I ask the taxi driver, as I climb out of the taxi. Jasper walks around to the trunk, to get our suitcases.

"Umm...twenty eight dollers," the driver says, flustered. "Sorry, I'll get those suitcases now..."

"Thank you," I smile, and try not to laugh at his embarassed reaction. He coughs awkwardly, and walks around to open the trunk for Jasper. He watches in awe as Jasper lifts the two heavy suitcases with ease. I conceal a smirk, then take my suitcase from Jasper.

"Here," I hand the driver his fare, and he gives me two dollers change. Then, me and Jasper walk up the path to our house. He opens the door for me, and I dump my suitcase in the hallway. "Time to meet her then" I say, and we head off into the kitchen. Nessie is sitting at the breakfast bar, eating a sandwich.

"Alice! Jasper!" she excalaims, jumping up and hugging us. "I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you too," Jasper grins. "So, where's..?"

"Jade?" Nessie grins. "She's in the sitting room. You'll like her, she's really nice!" She walks out of the room excitedly, and leads us to the sitting room. I laugh, she's always so full of energy.

I open the door, and see a young girl sitting on the sofa, covered in blankets. There's a delicious smell in the room, but it isn't coming from the girl. She holding a cup of blood in her hand. I hold my breath, I've been away from humans for a month, so it's hard to be in a room with pure blood so available. The girl - Jade - puts down the cups, and smiles weakly at me and Jasper.

"Hi," she says. "I'm Jade, 'though I guess you already know that?"

"Yeah," I grin. "I'm Alice, and that's Jasper."

"I know," Jade says. "Nessie was telling me about you already. You can see the future, and Jasper can control emotions. That is so awesome. Dyou think I'll be able to do anything?"

"I dunno," Jasper laughs.

"She's certainly cheered up," I mutter to Jasper, thinking about the vision I had. It was definately Jade I saw. She looks so much happier now.

We talk to Jade for a while, getting to know her. Nessie is right, she is really nice. She's really friendly, and curious about our lives. She wants to know about seeing the future. She's funny, making jokes already. I like her. After a while, Japser leaves, and its just me and Jade.

"So, how are you?" I ask, kindly.

"Well, you can see how I am," she says, laughing. "Yeah, I'm okay." I laugh too. She's one of those people with a really infectious laugh.

"Good," I smile. "I saw you, you know," I say, carefully. I don't want to upset her.

"What?" She narrows her eyes, confused. "When?"

"In a vision," I hesistate. "You were out on a street...you were...upset. There was a guy there too. He..was leaving?" I pause. Jade listens to this in silence. Her eyes gloss over, brimming with tears.

"He left me," she whispers. "I loved him, and he just left me there." Tears fall down her face, and I am consumed with guilt. I sigh, and put my arm around her.

"Does he know...?" I ask, as gently as I can. "Does he know about the baby?" Jade doesn't answer. She looks around the room, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"No," Jade says, finally. "I didn't tell him. I was...scared."

"I understand," I say, even though I can't really ever understand. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," she shakes her head, her long hair tumbling down over her face. "I just want to forget all about him."

"That's okay," I say. "But, Jade, I think you should know...he might be in trouble..."

"What?" her eyes widen in shock. "Why?"

"Humans aren't supposed to know about us," I say, shrugging, then add, "And vampire guys are not supposed to get girls pregnant. The Volturi will not be impressed."

"The what?"

"Volturi. They're kinda like vampire royalty, or the vampire police are something."

"Oh," Jade shrugs. "Michael never mentioned them." She winces, even though it was her who used his name. "Will he be in a lot of trouble? What would happen to him?"

"I'm not sure," I say. I see the worry in her eyes. "Look, Jade, I probably shouldn't have said anything. Sorry."

"No, it's okay. I'd rather know." And then she breaks down in tears again.

***

**Bella's POV**

I am sitting in the kitchen with Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlise. We are whispering in hushed tones, talking about Jade- the newest memember of the Cullen family, seemingly.

"I knew there was another vampire here," Emmett says suddenely, and we look at him in surprise. He shrugs. "I was in the city one day, and I caught his scent. So, I followed it- he was in the forest behind the hospital. He said he was only passing through, that there would be no trouble. I though he'd left.."

"How do you know it's the same guy?" I ask.

Carlisle raises an eyebrow. "What are the chances that two unknown nomads turn up near here in the space of a couple of months?" he asks, and I feel my cheeks warm up, slightly. "No, chances are it is the same one. Not that it matters now."

We discuss the other vampire for a while. It doesn't make sense. Who is he? Why didn't any of us know him? Because if we did, he would undoubtedly would have come and visisted us. We didn't understand why, if he was a nomad, he would stay here for any length of time. The only suggestion I could contribute was that he'd stayed becuase of Jade. But even that raised more questions. Why did he even meet Jade? Why would a vampire like him get to know a human? Why would he get her pregnant, then why did he leave?

"It doesn't make any sense," Edward says. "Bella, please, remove your shield from her."

"No, it's not fair," I reply. "If she wants to talk she can, but you can't just read her mind, Edward." I shield the entire family now, automatically. It doesn't take any effort anymore. Normally, Edward doesn't mind, but he doesn't like this confusion. None of us do, but Jade deserves some privacy.

"Bella's right," Rosalie says. "Instead of trying to read her mind, we should be making sure she's okay."

"She seems okay, now she's had some blood," Carlisle says. "Weak, however. We got to her just in time."

"When will the baby be born?" Rose asks.

"Five days, I'd estimate," Carlisle shrugs. "We're going to have to prepare her for becoming a vampire, if she's to have as easy a time as Bella did." I grinned, I did adjust to this life pretty quickly.

"Why don't you talk to her, Bella?" Esme suggests. "If Jade was in love with this vampire, you're going to understand best what she's going through. May be if you tell her about yourself and Edward, she'll be more likely to open up to you?"

"Good idea," Carlisle says, so I agree to talk to her now.

I walk into the sitting room. Alice is sitting with her around around Jade, comforting her. Jade is upset, and I feel a surge of pity for her. I remember what it was like to be pregnant with Renesmee, but at least I had Edward beside me. What she's going through must be so much worse.

"Hi Alice," I say, trying not to smile too much. I haven't seen my sister and best friend in over a month. She smiles reassuringly at Jade, then runs over and hugs me.

"Bella!" she exclaims. "I've missed you!"

"I missed you too, Alice," I say, laughing. "Was Isle Esme fun?"

"Oh my God, it was amazing!" Alice gushes. "Which reminds me, Bella, why didn't you mention that you'd practically destroyed the master bedroom?" She laughs. "But seriously, Bella, it was amazing. You and Edward should go back sometime. It's nice, to get away from it all."

"I bet it is," I grin. "Look, Alice," I say, tactfully, "Why don't you tell me all about it later. Right now, everyone's on the kitchen, waiting to welcome you home?" I indicate to Jade, and she nods, knowingly.

"Right. Okay, Bella," she smiles. "See you later, Jade." She smiles, and skips out to the kitchen.

"So...Jade..." I say, settling down beside her. "You okay?"

"Not really," she says, honestly. She wipes her eyes, and sighs. She watches me for a minute, without saying anything, then, finally, she speaks. "So, you were like me? Pregnant with a vampire?"

"Yeah," I nod. "Six years ago."

"Did you know Edward was a vampire?" she asks.

"I did," I laugh. "It would be a bit much for Edward to marry me and keep it a secret."

"Weren't you scared?" she asks. "I mean, your boyfriend drinks human blood!"

"What? No..we don't drink human blood..." I say, surprised. "We only drink animal blood." Then, I frown, in shock. "Wait..the guy you were with drank human blood? And you...?" I stop, conscience that I might upset her.

"No...he didn't..well he did, but he didn't kill humans," she said, smiling slightly. "He stole blood from hospitals..like I'm drinking now.."

"Oh," I say. "Well, I suppose stealing is more ethical than killing," I say, smiling. "So, what was he like?"

Jade looks around the room, and then sighs. "His name was Michael. He was amazing, Bella. He was incredibly hot...is that, like, a thing wiht vampires? Hotness?" I shrug, and nod. She grins. "Awesome! But it wasn't just that, he's kind and funny and caring..." She stops suddenely, and there's a silence. I don't want to discourage her from talking. But when she speaks again, her voice is cracking, and her eys are filled with tears. "I love him so much! And he left me...he just left me. I miss him, Bella. I don't want to do this on my own..."

I put my arm around her, and try to comfort her. I feel my own eyes dampen, just watching her. I know what she's going through... the pain of losing the one you love like she did. The pain and the suffering, the void in your life. And she must be terrified too, facing life as a vampire, not to mention a baby. It was terrifying being pregnant with Nessie, it all happened so fast. I couldnt've coped without Edward beside me.

"Edward left me," I say, to show her I underdstand. "We'd been going out about a year. It was my birthday, and I cut my finger. Jasper nearly attacked me, so Edward decided it wasn't safe for me to be around him. They all left. I was a total wreck after he left me. I was an empty shell, alive...but only functioning. I stopped going out, distanced myself from everyone, existing in my own little cloud of depression. It was the hardest, blackest period of my life. I felt like I had nothing to live for."

Jade listens in silence, other than the odd sob. She watches me with wide eyes. "What happened? Did he come back?"

"Not straight away," I say, smiling slightly. I haven't seen Jacob in a while. "I started talking to an old friend- Jacob, and slowly, I began to come out of my shell. I saw Jacob as my sun, he made everything easier again. But I still missed Edward; I was still in love with him. I jumped off a cliff- not to kill myself, just for the thrill, and Alice saw me in a vision. It all got a bit confused, Edward thought I was dead, and tried to kill himself. I went to stop him, and he came back."

"Michael won't come back," Jade says, bitterly, wiping her eyes in vain, as tears continue to fall. "He doesn't love me, he said." Edward said that to me, but he was lying. As much as I want to tell Jade this, to comfort her, I know I can't. It wouldn't be fair.

"You need to talk to him," I say, at last. "He needs to know about the baby."

"I will talk to him," Jade says. "But I don't feel ready yet. After...after I..after the baby is born."

"Well, okay," I say, not wanting to pressure her. "Are you scared?"

"A bit," she says. "I'm scared about being changed into a vampire- it hurts, doesn't it? But, I'm excited too. I want to see my baby."

"I know how you feel," I say, smiling. "Well, it's not long now, is it?" Jade laughs.

"We're pretty similar, aren't we?" she asks, and I nod. Then, she looks up at me, her face curious, but I see hope in her eyes. "Bella?" she asks. "When I'm a vampire, will I be able to turn other people into vampires?"

* * *

**An: Hope u enjoyed, thanks for reading and please reveiw lol :)  
Also, I need some help, guys. As you may or may no know, I'm not from the US. I want the name of a small city or big town, with a smaller town or village nearby, where the weather is pretty similar to Forks.(the name of both.) I haven't actually got a setting for my story yet. Also, I'll need to know what state it's in. Thanks! :)**


End file.
